


Love Me Gently

by palefire12



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, FTM, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Trans Dave, Trans Male Character, Twincest, You Decide, dave feels like shit and dirk wants to help, fluffy teenager stuff, super gay, they are like 16, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palefire12/pseuds/palefire12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider you have decided that this is not the time for a boner.</p><p>(Alternatively: in which dave is sexually frustrated but doesnt want to deal with it because vaginas are weird but dirk does him a favor. what else are brothers for?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Gently

          

              You're playing video games when it happens, out of nowhere in fact. Just playing some GTA with your bro, and all of the sudden BONER! Wow body, can you not?  
You shift in your seat in hopes that it will simply fade just like all the other times your body decides that it's a good idea to get turned on by absolutely nothing. You continue to play as if nothing is wrong. Silently clicking the control buttons and keeping as still as physically possible. Dirk seems oblivious to your predicament, thank god. Maybe if you concentrate hard enough it will just go away. Yeah, there's your plan, now just follow through.That lasts about 5 minutes. You still have a boner and you are very displeased with this fact, the only good thing about having the wrong plumbing is that no one can tell when you _'pop one'_ but you. One point for the weird mangina thing.  Dirk pauses the game and puts down his controller, tuning to you.

                    

                        "Whats up? You're all tense and fidgety." he asks with a slight hint of concern in his voice.

                        "Nothin', just a lil uncomfortable is all." you reply honestly, because Jesus this is gross. You shift again but this time you decide that it is in fact a mistake because the crotch of your jeans moves and presses firmly against you and causes just enough friction to make you gasp audibly and follow up with an odd guttural noise. Fuck.

 

                        "Dave..." he trails off not exactly sure what that sound you just made was.

                        "I'm fine dude." you say. You're squirming now, because _that_ was just _so_ weird. You really aren't sure how you're supposed to feel about whats goin' on in your pants but shit if wasn't disgusting as fuck. It's fucking slimy and hot and you don't think you like it. 

                         "Are you sure? You look like you're burnin' up." he moves closer to you and makes a move to touch your forehead but you back away, not wanting the skin to skin contact.

                        You do happen to notice that, yes, you are in fact very warm, as specially your face. He sighs and practically crawls on top of you, determined to check you temperature.  His knee winds up between your legs in the process and you cant help the noise you make at the pressure, putting it simply, a low moan emits from the back of your throat. Welp.

                          "Oh." is all he says and you watch the realization spread across his face accompanied by a light blush. 

                          "Yeah." you grunt, and let out a breath. Your body jerks involuntarily against your brother and you squeak. Literally. 

                          "Do you want some help with that or...?" he goes silent and you think for a moment. its not like you to haven't been totally gay together before but it was just some kissing. This is a boner. Although you are already know you don't like the idea of anything being near your junk, you don't like the idea of being stuck with raging boner either.

                          "Y-yes, please." oh we're using manners now? Okay then.

                          "I already have an idea of what I'm gonna do but if you don't like it just tell me to stop, okay?" 

                           You nod and try to breathe evenly as he takes control of you. He motions for you to take your pants of and you shimmy them off along with your now sticky boxers. You now lay with your lower half exposed to chilled air and your brothers eyes. He gently pushes you back onto the futon and picks up your knees, spreading them apart to make room for what ever plans he had. Jesus this is so fucking weird. You can feel your heartbeat pulsing  _inside_ of you and you just feel  _so_ empty. Dirk glances up at you with a questioning look and you nod again, giving him the green light. He starts kissing up the inside of your thigh and you sigh contently as he continues, the gentleness is nice. You can feel the tension in your body slowly fade away when he rubs circle on your hipbone with his thumb. But you stiffen back up when you feel his breath on your junk, you breath in and squeeze your eyes shut preparing yourself.  He mumbles something along the lines of 'relax' and you do your best, but when his mouth is actually on you, you do anything but. You are silently freaking out because 1. It fells great 2. it feels weird 3. it feels wrong, but fuck if you care because you back to number one, it feels fan-fucking-tastic and you don't have the it in you to stop him. The way his tongue rubs against your clit is _Jesus_ and when he sucks softly at it is even better. You think you're shaking but you aren't sure, the high pitch keens and the soprano moans along with inaudible strings of words is probably you too. Then he slips a finger in you, moves it around, adds a second one and then curls them inside you and  ** _holy_ _shit_**. Your toes curl and your back arches. You need to grab onto something. Now. Your hands find their way to his hair  and tangle themselves in the blond locks. The words 'please' and 'more' are flying out of your mouth and you can  ** _feel_** him grin into you and he chuckles and  _ **fuck**  _the vibrations are pure untainted gold. He sucks on you a little less gently and quickens the pace of his fingers, the heat in your gut is almost painfully hot and it intensifying by the second and _**oh god.**  _

                        "D-dirk! I think I'm - _fuck-_  I think-" a loud moan rips through you before you can finish your sentence. You feel like your spine is going to snap you're arching so hard and then all of the sudden you go limp. You're exhausted, left panting on your back with a satisfied grin on your face. That was absolutely gross but you dont even care anymore. Brothers are awesome.

 

                          

                         

**Author's Note:**

> [aggressive yodeling] 
> 
> why has jesus cursed me with shitty writing skills and boobs? why?


End file.
